


Don't we all fall

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, warning in the chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kenma is an interesting guy, has his pride in his own way and so he is not above his needs, showing what he wants and Oikawa sees the challenge in his eyes, shimmering trough the haze of lust."</p>
<p>Collection of Oiken stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have an explanation for this and it's that writing about these two is rather easy, fun & makes me happy. I'm sorry. This probably won't have a second chapter, but I leave this open because I'm going to dump other stories about them here as well & a story with less than 2k words feels easily lonely  
> Also the title has three meanings - 1) Me falling in love with the pairing, 2) lyrics of Fall by Dotan & 3) refers to the first chapter [it's not sad, I promise]

Choosing a university in Tokyo is one of his more wiser choices, Oikawa decides.

The distance it brought between him and Miyagi, causing him to think more about the future than past mistakes, is just one of the reasons, the prestigious school another and even though he tells Hajime that it isn't his main reason, the fact that it allows him to spend more time with Kenma than before is a factor as well; obviously Hajime doesn't believe him, especially when Oikawa whines that he still doesn't see Kenma enough because they both visit a university now, but it could be worse.

“Take up a job which pays you more money and move together”, Hajime tells him, more than once, but Oikawa just tells him that he can't just leave Iwa-chan alone and they end the topic with that; Oikawa doesn't like to admit it, but he is scared that Kenma will get tired of him.

He doubts that he could ever get tired of the younger one though.

Oikawa loves kissing Kenma, cuddling with him and especially sweet gentle sex.

Their time alone is something he cherishes and even though he doesn't mind to be discreet in public, he'd like holding hands with him, just being close, but dragging attention onto himself is something Kenma still doesn't like and unfortunately with Oikawa's looks there is always someone glancing in their direction (that they are not just starring at Kenma because he is standing next to Oikawa, but also because they notice how handsome Kenma is, is something he doesn't believe Oikawa).

It's fine though, after all this is just one of many things Oikawa likes about him.

He likes how he doesn't hold his tongue when he is around Hinata, talking like old friends and strangely enough he doesn't mind when he scowls, more annoyed than upset. How concentrated he is when he plays one of his games, brow furrowing and huffing when he loses in a boss fight again. He loves his eyes looking at him, how he resembles a cat on the court, but also when they are spending time alone, stretching and curling up next to him.

Maybe he had been to gentle, Oikawa thinks, blended by these thoughts, when Kenma bites down on his shoulder, not to keep from moaning but because he is so slow. He urges him to go faster and Oikawa knows that, if he had the strength to do so, he'd flip their position.

Yet all he can do is scowl.

Oikawa bends down, presses their lips together and Kenma who normally only nibbles at his bottom lips when he fells like it, leaves it to Oikawa otherwise, bites again, though not hard enough to draw blood (for a second Oikawa wonders how far he can go so that he does bite like that).

“Tooru”, he groans, “Tooru please”, he begs and this is his cue because Kenma never begs – he hadn't had a reason, after all Oikawa gave him what he wanted.

Always.

Until now.

It's too much for him, the want and need in Kenma's eyes and he is close to croak an “okay”, but the shiver running down his back when he hears the way the younger one says it makes him pause, stop his movement altogether.

Kenma closes his eyes for a moment, wrinkling his nose, and when he opens them again, Oikawa can see the lust but also that he is rather displeased, wondering why the other one doesn't continue.

“Tooru?”, he murmurs, tilting his head to the side, strands of his blond hair which is fanned out on the mattress falling in his face; Oikawa reaches out to tug them behind his ear, thumb caressing his cheek.

“You sounded really nice just know”, he says and despite of his better judgement, he adds, “begging like that.”

Kenma is an interesting guy, has his pride in his own way and so he is not above his needs, showing what he wants and Oikawa sees the challenge in his eyes, shimmering trough the haze of lust. “Make me”, his eyes seem to scream, the legs around his waist tightening and pushing them closer.

Kenma seems to be more satisfied, feeling how Oikawa pushes in deeper like that. but he craves more and the slow thrust now has nothing to do with his usual gentleness, is his way to challenge him; Oikawa can be a sadist but Kenma had known this after a short amount of time spending with him which is why it doesn't take him long to deal with it.

“Please, Tooru, don't stop”, he moans and if Oikawa hadn't know it better, he'd say that he just heard him purr – but he does know it better, that he wants to lure him, gives him what he wants.

(Kenma is surprisingly good at coaxing him and more than once Kuroo had laughed at him when he found out that the boy came over in his first weeks of university because he loves Oikawa's food and the brunet loves spoiling him, so it's a sort of win-win situation.)

“Is this all you can do? Try again. Harder”, he murmurs in his ear, feels the hands around his neck tighten as Kenma feels a pleasant shiver run down his spin and it thrills Oikawa, to see how he desperately clings to him.

He's teasing him.

Oikawa is teasing him and it drives him mad but at the other hand it feels good to be so close, walking at the edge but not quite over it just yet and damn, Kenma needs this release, needs to see Oikawa falling over the edge as well.

(He's going to drag him down with him.)

“Tooru, please- just, I – _hnnng_ – want you, now”, and he nibbles his earlobe, is so vocal, more than usual that Oikawa is speechless for a second.

“Okay”, he breathes out and and before Kenma realises it, he's on his knees, Oikawa's chest pressed against his back.

He feels the other one's hand covering his, lacing their fingers together, the other one around his erection and he is gone, the lips on his neck, probably leaving marks, making him a mess. Oikawa stops being gentle, stops being slow and this is everything Kenma needs, yet it still seems not quiet right, _not enough._

“Tooru, please, I”, he struggles to voice his thoughts, turning his head, hand coming up behind Oikawa's head and searching for the other pair of lips to meet his – it's an uncomfortable position so the brunet pulls away, causing Kenma to whine due to the lack of contact and warmth, but he rolls on his back again when the other one tells him to.

Normally he doesn't mind it, being on his knees with Oikawa draped over his back, but this time he wants to see his face, twisted in pleasure, eyes rolling back when he comes.

“Better?”, Oikawa wants to know, spreading his legs before he pushes back in again, gives him just enough time to adjust before he falls back into a rhythm, his moans bouncing of the walls while Kenma bites his lips, drowning in the pleasure.

“Kenma”, he breathes out, “let me hear you.”

It's not the first time that he tells him that, almost takes it for granted that he assures Kenma to give in, allowing himself to voice his pleasure though it's just a part of it, his own selfishness to listen to Kenma, knowing that he is the reason for the normally quiet young man moaning like that the other half.

And while Kenma can't bring himself to do so all the time, today it doesn't matter. Oikawa's voice is enough to make him obey, soon both of heir voices filling the room.

It makes Oikawa proud, somehow, like he tainted him. Yet Kenma had been the one coming up to him one day, hands sneaking in his pants during slow kisses, pulling them down before his lips closed around flushed skin and showed Oikawa how skilled he could be with his mouth – it's almost a pity that Kenma is too lazy most of the time, can't bring up enough energy for more than kisses and cuddling; it makes these moments so much better though.

“ _Fuck_ , I –”, Oikawa comes first, and his face is Kenma's last view before his own vision fades for a moment as he throws his head back and curls his toes.

It's a nice fall.


	2. hq rarepair week Day 03, Season/Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is glad, really, that Tooru is happy being surrounded by all these people and he himself isn't as reserved as he used to be, so it's not like he minds or that he feels overwhelmed; slowly he feels more tired though, the day draining his energy, but he knows it will be fine as soon as they are back in Oikawa's room where he can curl up next to him and sleep in.
> 
> (Yet all Kenma wants to do is hold Oikawa's hand.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop thinking about these two so of course they'll have their story for the hq rarepair week, this time with both prompts. Have fun?

“You can say what you want about Oikawa but he appreciates the efforts of his fans.”

Kenma nods, feet shuffling next to Hajime – he wished that he had something to keep his hands busy with. They are here as Oikawa's friends and while Kenma is really happy about it, being near his boyfriend like that without anyone's attention on him as said boyfriend, he does feel uneasy to see him with his fans.

Jealousy doesn't suit him, it's an ugly emotion.

“Don't worry”, Hajime says, probably thinks the same, claps him on his back, a reassuring gesture he appreciates though makes him jump slightly; Iwaizumi is right.

Kenma is glad, really, that Tooru is happy being surrounded by all these people and he himself isn't as reserved as he used to be, so it's not like he minds or that he feels overwhelmed; slowly he feels more tired though, the day draining his energy, but he knows it will be fine as soon as they are back in Oikawa's room where he can curl up next to him and sleep in.

(Yet all Kenma wants to do is hold Oikawa's hand.)

“Well, I have to go now. My friends are waiting. I hope we'll see each other again”, Oikawa smiles at the girls, earnestly, content with how this day went; these are his fans from Seijou after all, some probably first years back then and now that he moved to Tokyo, they barely see him outside of matches if they keep track of them in the first place.

Meeting them is not the highlight of his day though.

Visiting his family over the break and introducing Kenma as his boyfriend which had been meet with more acceptance than he had thought (especially since Iwaizumi's mother considers him his son-in-law now as well, with Oikawa practically being her foster child), the day continued with a little match against the current members of Seijou, seeing the former first years improvement which makes him proud and how can a person have so much luck?

“So, let's show Kenma the place where we always eat ramen, to end this day.”

“I'd say yes as long as you pay, but I need to go. Have fun you two”, Hajime tells him, a short nod in Kenma's direction, as if he had planned this (and honesty, he wouldn't put it past him) but Oikawa doesn't seem to mind, tells him that they see him back home in Tokyo.

It's late by now and Kenma is always surprised how few people he sees running around here, but this is Miyagi after all, so it shouldn't really be that much of a surprise, since he isn't a stranger to this place any more. Not just because of the matches with Karasuno or visiting his friend Shouyou but also because Oikawa takes him home more often than he could count in these past two years, even as his family didn't know of him as his boyfriend yet (they probably suspected it though, they are as observant as Tooru is).

Kenma looks up to Oikawa who is humming to himself, the urge he got since he saw his fangirls growing stronger; he doesn't follow it.

When Tooru sees that he is looking at him, he averts his eyes as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have, hand twitching. The brunet tilts his head to the side, like he is thinking about it, before he smiles and reaches our for Kenma's hand.

“Makes it appear more like a date, don't you think?”, he says, lacing their fingers when Kenma doesn't seem to withdraw and smile widening as soon as he looks at him again.

“Maybe.”

Tooru just laughs.

“Is this a challenge? You know, I'm pretty good at preparing really cute dates.”

Kenma's snort is enough to ease the mood, lights the fire in his eyes and even though he pretends to be offended, it's obvious that Kenma can prepare himself to be dragged on a date back in Tokyo.

(But for now, this is fine.)

~

Apparently, summer is too hot and winter too cold.

Fine.

Autumn is nice and so is spring, Oikawa thinks, while Kenma munches on a bought apple pie (Oikawa can cook a decent meal but not bake even if his life depended on it). It's ideal, when he thinks about it, because Kenma's birthday is in a month and this means he can lure him out – as much as he likes spending his days with him at home, watching him play or cuddling, maybe both, he loves going out on dates as well – also there is still this challenge going on and he is determinate to show Kenma that once in a while, going out is not bad.

“I thought about going shopping. Need a new coat for the winter”, Oikawa says, sitting at the kitchen table across from the younger one, neatly folding the wrapping of the milk bread he already devoured; he is as much of a gourmet as Kenma is, but he had been hungry so it didn't take him long to eat it up.

It's an indirect question, asking him to come along and even though Kenma seems absent, he nods, listens to him.

“Maybe we should go to the hairdresser, too”, Oikawa adds, reaching out for the strands of blond hair he just re-dyed a few days ago, noticing how long his hair has gotten, past his shoulders.

Apparently Kenma needs them to be certain length so that he doesn't feel anxious, but they seem rather long nevertheless and more than once Kenma had almost tripped in their apartment (he has to admit though that Kenma with a ponytail has its qualities).

“No money”, the younger one replies, is rather careful with his finances, planning in advance for certain thinks he likes and he hates accepting money from Oikawa for something like this, doesn't even like it when he offered to pay more than half of the rent since he earns more money.

(“But I'm good enough to buy you apple pie.”

“Maybe.”)

“I can do this for you”, he says, smiles when Kenma looks up, even more when he nods despite of his raised eyebrow, and he is probably pushing his luck, but trying never hurts, so he adds “and we could go on a date again.”

Since it's autumn, he is more likely to agree, no snow keeping them in their apartment or any heat trapping him in front of their fan.

“There is a film I'd like to see”, Kenma remarks to his astonishment though that explains why he keeps his money in check this week, so Oikawa doesn't complain; it's the best opportunity.

“Okay.”

~

The good thing about the cinema is that he can hold his boyfriend's hand without him minding, leaning against him, maybe even sneaking a kiss. Kenma has to really like this film though, captivated by the plot so that he rests his head against Oikawa's shoulder without warning and doesn't mind the arm around his waist; he is a bit disappointed when the light turns on and Kenma leans away.

“Do you want to grab something to eat before going home?”, Oikawa wants to know, taking their time to leave the cinema since they watched past the credits, listening to the music and being able to catch a bonus scene.

“There is this restaurant”, Kenma says, walking next to him, hands in his pocket, “it's not far away.”

“Sure”, he replies, is a bit surprised that he doesn't seem like wanting to order take-out, even more when they stop in front of a rather fancy restaurant instead of the small family one a few metres ahead.

“Oh? Looks expansive. We probably need a reservation”, he muses, is worried that he isn't even dressed probably enough, but Kenma mumbles that they have; Oikawa stops thinking, looks at him with an open mouth and wide eyes.

“And here I thought you were saving up money for a new game”, he says after he put one and one together, a smile stretching on his lips as he realised that his boyfriend wanted to surprise him.

“Kuroo, Kai and Yaku got it for me, as a birthday present...”, he mumbles, drags him inside so that they don't just stand there looking like they are lost.

“I should thank them then, right?”

“Maybe.”

They are sitting at a table in the back, shielded from curious eyes and even though Kenma told him he would pay, Oikawa orders something cheap (in comparison to the other prices at least) and refrains from asking for a bottle of wine; he only drinks a few glasses but Kenma rarely does so it would be a waste.

Seeing his order in front of him, it hit him, that Kenma beat him to it, planning this date before he could prepare one; sometimes he doesn't give him enough credit for stuff like this.

“I really feel like kissing you right now”, he says, and even though Kenma pulls a face, tells him not to do it, “Please”, he can't help but to smile so he turns around, doesn't have the card to hide behind.

(It's rather easy to make Tooru happy like that, he thinks.)

“Kenma?”

“Hm?”, he turns back and is meet with a genuine and slightly dreamy smile.

“I love you.”

Kenma's blush is obvious despite of his scowl, so he just lowers his gaze and turns to his meal, mumbling “Enjoy the meal” before he eats the first bite; Oikawa isn't able to stop smiling trough the whole dinner.

~

“This was nice. Why don't we go back home and sleep a bit?”

Oikawa turns to the other one after they exit the restaurant, realises that Kenma planned nothing beyond dinner so that it is safe to assume they can walk back to their apartment; it feels good to think about it like that, 'their apartment' after all it's just a few weeks since they moved in a bigger flat with another room, after Iwaizumi insisting that their home isn't big enough for three people.

(“No, Oikawa, don't pretend that Kenma isn't already practically living here, he has a tooth brush in our bathroom, clothes in your drawer and neither of us two like the cereals you always buy when we go shopping.”)

“Does this involve more than actual sleeping?”, Kenma wants to know, looking up to him, an unwavering glance which doesn't give Oikawa a chance to look away (not that he wants to, he loves looking at his eyes, telling Kenma how beautiful they are whenever he feels like it, causing him to blush and say that he should stop being so stupid).

“If you want that.”

Oikawa smiles and while it's more teasing than anything else, a bit mischievous, Kenma doesn't hesitate to answer.

“Yes.”


	3. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa should have known better.

Kuroo should have warn him. Oikawa is pretty sure that he knew about this, after all he is Kenma's childhood friend, probably suffered through this before, and he might be laughing somewhere, thinking about different ways to make fun of him as soon as they'll see each other again; they became friends but this doesn't stop them from teasing each other.

Iwa-chan knew about this as well, he is sure of this. They are probably both laughing about him together somewhere.

“And?”

And he himself is sitting in their living room, the apartment he shares with Hajime as well as Kenma, in nothing but his boxers, Kenma sitting in front of him, still wearing all of his clothes.

“Two pairs”, Oikawa mumbles, showing his cards.

Kenma is good at video games but he never would have thought that he succeeded in any play beyond that, volleyball aside; he disabuses without much effort and now Oikawa is losing against him in poker.

Strip poker.

It's his own fault, honestly, he has to admit that.

“Royal Flush.”

Well, it looks like he is going to lose his last clothes as well, he muses, when he sees the highest possible combination on his boyfriend's hand.

“You better appreciate this view”, Oikawa tells him, standing up and stripping his last piece of clothing; at first he tried to make a little show out of it – if he's going down, then he is doing it right – but Kenma just looked unimpressed and his pride suffered enough already.

“Always do”, Kenma replies, as if it hadn't been obvious enough, but when Oikawa wants to retort something, Kenma hides his face behind his cards and Oikawa merely gets a glimpse of his smug smile; he should have listen to Akaashi.

“It doesn't matter if he's good or not, this is a bet you made with Bokuto and Kuroo, obviously it's going to backfire”, he had told him, but Oikawa had only shrugged, thinking that this is a game he can beat him at (again, aside from volleyball, though honestly, he wasn't a sore loser but being his boyfriend one should think that Kenma wouldn't throw this blue shell at him, right? Wrong.)

“I guess this is your win then.”

Thankfully he doesn't mind running around their apartment without any clothes on, isn't shy to present himself naked like that in front of Kenma – though he had been at first, at the start of their relationship, even if he will never admit this.

Kenma doesn't say anything, doesn't have to and Oikawa notes that he won't do this a second time because as much as he enjoyed seeing him a little fired up, it is frustrating that he only managed one good hand and his boyfriend merely lost his pair of socks.

“We'll play Mario cart next time again.”

At least there he has a chance, as small as it was, or he'd just play on the same team. They younger one doesn't comment on that, slips off his chair instead and rounds the table to stand in front of the brunet.

“You're enjoying this, aren't you?”, Oikawa mumbles, watches how Kenma's fingers are trailing down his chest, slowly going down and stopping on his hips, going up again.

“You don't need strip poker to get my clothes off”, Kenma replies, looked passed his intention probably from the beginning though played along to humour his boyfriend.

“Obviously, my dazzling smile is enough”, he grins, a fake smile which causes Kenma to rest his forehead against his chest, suppressing his laughter like he expected him to.

“Hey?”

“Hm?”

Kenma looks up when he feels one arm around his waist, sees Oikawa's wavering gaze.

“I really want to get your clothes off”, he admits, tugs at his shirt but doesn't do more, adds a little: “Strip for me?” to ease this situation and cover his embarrassment.

“If you can beat me”, Kenma says, snorts when he sees the other one pout and hears the exclamation that this would be impossible.

“Then good luck”, Kenma smiles, stands on his tiptoes to get a kiss from him before he leaves.

Oikawa knows that this calls for desperate means.

 

_Sender: Oikawa_

_~_

_Subject: Iwaaaaa-chan_

_0X/17 18:43_

_~_

_Please help you're favourite person out and teach me poker_

  
  


He puts his phone away with a satisfied hum, doesn't worry about missing the reply. Hajime would probably look at this message and wonder if it is okay to answer without knowing the cause and whether he could regret to agree. So while waiting for an answer, he follows Kenma to his room, sees the open door already, the usual invitation.

It's the other one's reassurance that he really only needs his question and Kenma's permission to undress him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can explain. No wait, actually I can't. Will Oikawa ever win against him? (Hint: probably not). This is really short but I needed to get this out of my system


	4. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Kenma had always loved his strong hand, shown the result of his training.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Morning handjobs, it's a bit short though, sry

Oikawa's mind is still clouded with blurred images of his dream when he looks next to him, trying to blink the sleep away. He mumbles a small morning when he sees two eyes starring at him, more awake when he is, though Kenma's gesture betrays him, searching for more body contact by inching closer, his hand grabbing for Oikawa's shirt to pull him even closer. It's almost summer but not warm enough to fell gross by being this close to each other; Oikawa doesn't mind it when he isn't in the mood for cuddling in summer, hates sweat sticking between them as well.

Oikawa kisses him on the nose which earns him an eye roll before Kenma replies by kissing the corner of his mouth. Oikawa's hands brush trough the blond hair, tugging a strand of it behind Kenma's ear to kiss his temple.

It doesn't take long and Oikawa feels a hand on his hips, mirrors the gesture, this time followed by a kiss on the lips, shifting, changing the angle a bit to deepen the kiss. He hears Kenma purr and soon his hands wander up and down his thigh, until it rests on the front of Kenma's pants and he is palming the bulge which formed. Kenma is pushing is hips forward, searching for contact and while Oikawa wouldn't mind it otherwise, he draws his hand back earning himself a displeased growl.

His hand goes back, cupping Kenma's ass to close the remaining distance. His own arousal is obvious by now and he presses his lips against Kenma's hair to cover the moan, the relief flooding him when their clothed erection press together. When he looks down, he can see Kenma's eyes which seem to scream, asking if this is really enough.

It has to be, after all this was still morning.

With minimal effort, Kenma opens his pants which means that he lets Oikawa do it, stays where he is, allows him to tug at his pants, his own already down so he can grip their dicks and wrap his hands around them.

(Kenma had always loved his strong hand, shown the result of his training.)

The younger one feels himself pushing into the touch and it doesn’t take him long to come, both of them, their quiet moans slowly fading until their breathing is all one could hear.

“Shower and breakfast?”, Oikawa asks after a moment of catching his breath, placing a last kiss against Kenma's forehead before he gets up, wiping his hand off his shirt, much to Kenma's disgust, wrinkling his nose.

“So, yes or no?”

Kenma hums though it doesn't look like he wants to get up at all, so Oikawa reaches for his ankles and drags him to the edge to force him to sit. Kenma complains at first, but with a bit of whining he gets Oikawa to carry him at least a part of their way on his back, gladly helps him to get out of his shirt.

“Don't fall asleep in the shower, Kenma”, Oikawa yawns hands brushing tough the blond hair.

“I won't”, he murmurs, yet he is closing his eyes and leaning his head against Oikawa's chest, a silent request to wash his hair.

“Lazy cat”, he laughs but does so as he wants nevertheless, loves spoiling him even if this is probably not healthy for his independence though there is still Kuroo to remind him of the necessities in life so he allows himself to spoil his boyfriend from time to time, is rewarded by Kenma's own way of showing him his affection.

And since Kenma doesn't argue, manages a small smile, Oikawa does his back as well, before washing his own one and when the water is starting to get colder, he feels his own tiredness crawling back in his bones so that he pulls them out of the shower, towels himself and Kenma off and puts some clothes back on.

Their slow movements already show how much they are looking forward to breakfast, so it's not surprising when Oikawa mutters a quiet “bed”? He doesn't even manage the whole phrase, but Kenma understands nevertheless and nods.

They have still a bit time to waste under the covers.

  
  



	5. On the top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm home”, he breathes out, hands clutching he hem of his shirt, watching Oikawa for a while, not feeling embarrassed about admitting it any more; though today looking isn't enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... since I need to work on my writing skills, have some Oiken smut. I'm sorry (not for top!Kenma though)

It's early in the morning when Kenma comes up to him, quieter than usual, despite of the time, thinking about something Oikawa has to wring out of him with more than silent gazes like usual when he doesn't even need to speak his name to make Kenma spill whatever he wants to say.

“Tooru”, he starts, wrapping his arms around Oikawa from behind, forehead resting against his back, something the younger one does whenever there is anything he doesn't exactly know how to phrase, a matter he couldn't request from Kuroo or Akaashi.

“Yes?”, Oikawa replies, waiting patiently for his question or whatever would follow, one hand covering the smaller one on his stomach, lacing their fingers.

“You're free this evening, right?”, Kenma wants to confirm, voice muffled though still understandable.

“Sure. Sex?”, he asks, is blunt because this saves both of them the embarrassment of dancing around the topic, though he also likes to imagine the light dust of pink on his cheeks and yet he doesn't turn around to see it, after all there is a reason Kenma doesn't ask directly, looking at him.

It was another thing Kenma did whenever he needed to make sure of something, trying to look him in the eyes and not avert them, as difficult as it often might be.

“Yeah. I'd like to try topping you”, Kenma says and this time Oikawa is unprepared, doesn't know what to say and caught off guard, isn't used to Kenma being this forward, not that he wants to complain, how could he when it's Kenma who takes the initiative?

“Ah sure... Aren't you coming home later?”

He just hums in agreement, sighs, but Oikawa can tell this is part of the promise; it looks like he has something to look forward to.

* * *

Kenma texts him that he'll be home in ten minutes, so he uses this time, prepares himself, feels his own fingers slick with lube, adjusting for what was to come. It' the first time that he intents to bottom for anyone, though he doesn't mind, after all Kenma had been his first as well. Not first kiss or relationship, but since this didn't go too well, he is actually glad that he could kiss him after a bit of practise – and it eased the awkwardness of having no idea what to do when it came to get him off.

Oikawa hears his footsteps before he sees him, opening his eyes with a lazy smile, moaning to lure the younger one; his grin is more façade than actual amusement.

“Welcome back.”

Kenma had been slightly aroused for a while, but seeing Oikawa like this, waiting for him, preparing himself just for the younger one takes off the awkwardness he felt after writing him the message.

“I'm home”, he breathes out, hands clutching he hem of his shirt, watching Oikawa for a while, not feeling embarrassed about admitting it any more; though today looking isn't enough.

Oikawa watches how Kenma takes off his pants and pulls his shirt over his head, slowly approaching him and crawling on the bed until he is naked and kneeling between his legs; Oikawa is glad that he is past the stage of needing to keep his shirt on, even though he likes seeing Kenma in his shirts.

“Just at the right time”, Oikawa tells him, takes the condoms from a night stand, one for him and the other one for Kenma, fingers slick with lube, coating his boyfriend's dick until he deems it enough.

Kenma closes his eyes, allows him the control, doing the preparation, only opens them when he feels the hand gone, a last look at Oikawa before he is searching for the right position.

“Good”, Oikawa sighs when he feels him slowly push inside, staying like that for a moment, to get used to this feeling.

Kenma sighs as well – it's a good feeling, to have Oikawa around him like that; he appreciates the work he had done beforehand.

It takes him a moment to find a rhythm, pulling out and pushing back in again, slow thrusts which seem to drive him mad at first. Both of them. Oikawa feels tight but it doesn't seem like it hurt him. Kenma wonder if this is how it feels for him all the time, after all that would explain why he is always so happy – Kenma feels envious but it's just a fleeting moment.

Oikawa on the other hand enjoys the view, looks up, how Kenma's hair is not spread on the mattress but like a curtain, covering his face. It's a pity that he can't see his expression like that completely, but what he sees is enough.

“You're so beautiful.”

Kenma wrinkles his nose, doesn't understand why he says this now, why he can even think at all when all he feels are the tight walls around his dick and Oikawa's heels pressing in his back, hears his moan, clouding his mind and he could come here and now.

But he doesn't, stops his movement and it's the last Oikawa would have expected.

“Kenma?”

He is starring at him again.

“You know I love you, but your dick is in my ass and I think it is not appropriate at the moment. So, could you maybe do something about that?”, Oikawa suggests, his hands reaching for his face to kiss him, a distraction to move his hip, though instead of allowing it this time, Kenma places his hands on Oikawa's shoulders to push him down and keep him in place; Oikawa simply wonders since when has he the energy to do that.

“Just –”, Kenma starts, looking down at a surprised Oikawa, wanting to share his thoughts, why he needs this moment, but his confidence is overshadowed by the bright blush on his face.

_You feel so good_

“You too”, Oikawa murmurs like he read his thoughts and Kenma is glad that he doesn't have to say it out loud, that he can look at him, his dreamy expression, just for a moment longer before he picks up where he left, bringing both of them over the edge just a few minutes later.

They don't say anything afterwards, not until they take a shower and lie next to each other, and even then Kenma's “Too tiring, you do this again” is barely loud enough to hear. But Oikawa doesn't mind, because all he can see is the pleased smile on Kenma's lips, so he wraps his arm around him, nuzzling his neck.

“Don't worry, I certainly will return the favour.”

It's a bit teasing Oikawa allows himself, though Kenma is already asleep and so he joins him after watching a moment, as pleased as the other one.


	6. Tattoist & Flowershop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm helping out my friend. But maybe I should start to work here”, he introduced himself when Kenma fetched a bouquet, ignoring Hajime's 'over my dead body' and smiled at him, as if he'd been flirting – Kenma had taken the paid flowers and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a bit more Oiken but I don't really post everything about them in this collection. Maybe I should change that. Anyway, Tattooist & florist AU with shameless flirting. There was an NSFW part but I got embarrassed so I stopped ;v;   
> Otherwise no warning for this chapter, rating might be T, just in case

 

Whoever thought it had been a wise idea to give a guy like Bokuto a needle in his hand for the first time while near a person was – in Kenma's opinion – either an idiot or wanted people to suffer.

“Take it easy, you haven't seen him work”, Kuroo told him when he had uttered his thought for the first time and he was surprisingly right – during his work, Bokuto showed a calm he hadn't seen before.

“Sometimes the design part is a problem though because he thinks his work his ugly”, Kuroo said with a smirk, smug because he was able to surprise Kenma who was usually far better at observing people.

Kenma couldn't care less. Bokuto might be one of the few people Kenma wasn't able to analyse easily, but he wasn't the last. Another guy to add to this list was Oikawa Tooru, a young man Kenma meet when he visited the flower shop opposite from their tattoo studio.

“I'm helping out my friend. But maybe I should start to work here”, he introduced himself when Kenma fetched a bouquet, ignoring Hajime's 'over my dead body' and smiled at him, as if he'd been flirting – Kenma had taken the paid flowers and ran.

“You okay?”, Kuroo asked when Kenma placed the bouquet in a vase on the counter without saying that he was back; Kuroo didn't think that it was a difficult task which included a long conversation or any strenuous effort at being nice to strangers, after all he knew Iwaizumi for a year and he arranged their flowers for about half a year now.

Kenma nodded, but Kuroo wasn't satisfied with that.

“You look a bit red around the nose”, he pointed out, causing Kenma too sigh and tell him that he ran, a simply answer which got him a snort in return.

“Yeah, and I have an owl tattoo on my ass.”

Hearing that, Bokuto perked up, looking at his friend with astonishment and maybe a hint of betrayal.

“When did you get that?”

“I was joking. Kenma doesn't run.”

Kuroo didn't need to ask what he meant, used to Bokuto and how he sometimes had trouble distinguishing a joke and serious statement even so with sarcasm, often not realising when people are trying to rile him up; it could be tiresome but he was endearing in his own way.

“I think I'd suit you”, Bokuto said after a moment of silence, arms crossed in front of his chest, a serious expression as if he had thought about this long enough with a satisfying conclusion.

“What?”

“An owl on your ass. Or maybe I should get one?”

“Would you want me to do it?”

“Please don't”, Akaashi remarked, interfered because he knew where this talk would lead to otherwise, though he also assumed that they would keep it up nevertheless, so he turned to Kenma.

“About the flower shop. Did the guy weird you out?”

“Which one? His scowl is nothing new, but he is very nice”, Bokuto mentioned, topic already forgotten or just filed away in the back of his mind for later use, one could never know with these two..

“No, he has a friend who helps him as the moment Oi-something, I forgot. One of the pretty ones, has probably a lot of fans”, Kuroo explained.

“Did he molest you? Do you want us to have a word with him? Or maybe telling Iwaizumi is enough?”

Bokuto looked eager to do something about it, but Kenma shook his head.

“No, it's fine.”

He didn't elaborate and when a new costumers entered the shop, along with someone who had an appointment, they pushed the topic aside.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“It's you again”, were Oikawa's first words when he entered the tattoo shop, seeing Kenma sitting at the counter.

“You want to get a tattoo?”, Kenma asked, didn't bother to greet him like he was supposed to, didn't feel the need to, not when Oikawa passed up a 'hello' as well, even though Kuroo will probably scold him for neglecting his duties considering customer service.

“Another one, yes.”

Kenma couldn't imagine some model like guy to get permanent ink on his skin, but there was something else which caught his attention, kept him from thinking about it further: His expression was making him uncomfortable and he had no idea why.

“Oikawa, stop with this fake smile”, Iwaizumi who Kenma hadn't seen entering as well, something which caused him to feel slightly embarrassed, told him, his hands twitching as if he wanted to hit him.

Ah, so this was the reason.

“You could get an appointment next week or the week after that.”

It's an attempt to get his attention and the whole thing over with. If Oikawa is going to stay longer, Kenma will just start thinking about him again and he didn't like this thought one bit. Ignoring his friend, Oikawa leant against the counter and maybe got a bit to close for his liking.

“With you?”

“No.”

“Aw, this is such a pity.”

“Oikawa”, Iwaizumi warned him, and so the brunet shrugged, giving up on whatever he had tried to accomplish; Kenma assumed he just got tired of him not reacting even though he was a mess inwardly.

“Do you want something specific? Something small or something which needs some time?”, Kenma wanted to know, slipping back into his role, familiar territory; he is got at his job as long he has something which he could call a habit, responding automatically to questions he was asked.

“Just a small addition to something I already have.”

He hummed, looking trough the calender and suggested Friday next week, a date of which he knew that the other three would be present and he can slip away in case this sudden curiosity would overwhelm him.

“Sure.”

* * *

  
  


Kenma was someone who was often thinking too much about possible outcomes or how his own behaviour influences how people see him. And so it was hard to ignore that Oikawa would come again, that there was no way he himself could call in sick that day and that he actually had no idea why he was thinking about him in the first place. He is attractive, no question, but apart from that he couldn't tell when he was meaning what he said or joking, whether he was actually a decent person or some shady guy. The worst: Kenma wanted to find out who he was. He wanted to figure Oikawa out, being able to tell why he acted the way he did and it scared him because it's the first time that he did so.

But Oikawa was a puzzle he wanted to solve.

~

When Oikawa kept his appointment, he did so alone. Kenma turned towards Akaashi as soon as he entered the shop, trying to strike up a conversation – which earned him a raised eyebrow – and avoid looking at the other one. However in the end his curiosity was greater. He just took a glimpse at him and Kuroo who was going to do the tattoo, but couldn't look away. When the brunet pulled his shirt over his head, Kenma saw the broad chest, more the build of a sportsman than a model. On his upper arm there was a crown and he could see the word 'pride' on a band at the bottom.

“What do you want?”

“Just a date”, Oikawa told him when Kuroo intended to grab a paper to copy a sketch and see what he can do about it.

“A special day, hm?”, he started some small talk, maybe intended to flirt a bit, though not enough to come of as being creepy; Oikawa didn't seem to mind, told him the date when Kuroo did the drawing, how the numbers should look considering the space he had left within the frame of the ribbon.

“Yes. National title.”

“You do sports?”

“Volleyball.”

“So, I guess you like to show off what you got.”

“That and a little bet.”

They got along right away and it was a bit of a relief. Since Kuroo was open, talking with him about his own time in the volleyball club during his high school years, even mentioned a few things whenever the other one told him about his own team, Oikawa seemed to be a good person, or at least no creep.

“You know, I think he has thrown an eye on you”, Akaashi mentioned nonchalantly, when Kenma skimmed trough their calender, gaze finally wrenched away from the scene and changing some dates due to someone cancelling their appointment.

“He could flirt with Kuroo who is directly in front of him but his gaze always shifts back to you.”

Kenma could see them from the corner of his eyes and it seemed like he was right. Oikawa didn't flinch when he felt the needle, like he is used to it, despite of having only one; though there might be a few hidden and Kenma tries not to linger on the thought that he might want to figure out the truth behind that as well.

When everything was done and Oikawa could leave, he hesitated for a second before he changed directions and approached Kenma who wasn't sure whether to leave or stay; Kuroo was looking at him and would interfere as soon as Kenma gave him the sign to do so.

“You're a friend of shrimpy, aren't you?”, he smiled again and Kenma wished he could wipe this annoying, fake smile away (with words or maybe a punch, obviously and definitely not with a kiss).

“Shouyou? You know him?”

He did sound a bit surprised though.

“Yeah, he is an amazing libero. You don't play?”

“In Junior school. I stopped after middle school.”

He didn't add that it had been volleyball, that he couldn't take his Seniors and as much as he appreciated Kuroo's words, he couldn't bring himself to stay, came back as a manager, but that was all. Maybe when things had gone a different way, he would have stayed, had been their setter, but as things were, he did nothing more than analysing their opponents and helping with strategies.

“Might be better. I wouldn't have been able to concentrate if someone like you had been my opponent.”

Was he flirting again? He was. And as much as Kenma appreciated his looks, he didn't like his façade, wouldn't mind to get to know the real Oikawa – he paused for a moment, surprised by his own thoughts.

“So, do you have a tattoo as well?”, Oikawa wanted to know, curiously, couldn't spot anything though Kenma wasn't showing that much skin.

“Yeah.”

“Want to show me?”

“Don't know you enough”, he told him and the silent implication that it was on a more private part didn't get unnoticed by Oikawa.

“It is very promising to get to know you then.”

“You can try it.”

“Oi, did Kenma just flirt with him? I think he did, right?”, Bokuto whispered eagerly, standing next to Kuroo, eavesdropping; the other one was too busy being surprised to actually answer him.

(When Oikawa left that day, he did so with a pleased expression and the promise to come back.)

From now on, instead of getting the flowers by themselves, Oikawa delivered them in person and soon he figured out that he actually unsettled Kenma by acting and his smiles were more sincere than before, slowly doing what he should have done from the beginning. And he really enjoyed the other one's company, hoping that Kenma did as well. He never asked him directly though, so he never got an answer.

That was until a few weeks later, Kenma tugged at his sleeve when his shift ended, eyes asking him to come along and Oikawa denied up to this day that he almost stumbled over his feet.,

* * *

  
  


They probably should hurry up before his flatmates would came back, because Kenma was sure that these hands wouldn't leave him unaffected for any longer. He barely managed to close the door before Oikawa's hands moved under his shirt to push it up, fingertips ghosting over his skin. They made a short stop on the sofa, but eventually, between kisses and pressing their bodies together, Kenma could convince him to move this to his room.

It was different, sitting on his bed with Oikawa hovering above him, not forcing anything or demanding something, eyes asking for permission, the voiced question following soon afterwards. Kenma could only nod before Oikawa unbuttoned his pants to pull them off, leaving him in his boxers.

Oikawa's eyes lit up when he sees the tattoo which had been hidden so far and Kenma couldn't help the heat rising to his cheeks – the other one looked like he unwrapped a present and got something he wished for a long time. His fingers trailed the path of paws along his hips down to his pelvis and he looked rather fascinated by such a simple design.

“Who did this?”

“Kuroo.”

“Should I be jealous?”

“We're childhood friends.”

“Good”, he mumbled, lips trailing the inked path, kisses covering the tattoo before he was looking up a last time for permission to try and find out where they ended.

  
  


 

 


	7. Clothes Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa didn't know when it started. When he looked at Kenma and thought about kissing him. How it would be if they were not friends but lovers. He felt guilty, unable to look at him. The worst of all: He knew that Kenma was aware that something was wrong, even if he couldn't tell exactly what it was. Oikawa is pretty sure he never would have if he hadn't confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Before the year ends, have some OiKen. This is the last part of my fanfiction Advent calender on tumblr, so the prompt was clothes sharing! Kenma wearing Oikawa's sweaters is one of my favourite things, so I had to write about them. There is also a bit angst though. Hospital and anxiety mention, but nothing serious. Otherwise no additional warning, also the rating M doesn't apply for this chapter.

Oikawa is bored. He doesn't feel like reading or watching anything, not after he had done that the past three days. He craves human contact, some face to face conversation and so he is really tempted to get up and walk on crutches trough the hospital.

 

He doesn't.

 

It's not because Iwaizumi made him promise to stay in bed or because he hates how helpless he felt on them and definitely not because he feels sick. Actually he does feel sick. He thinks about calling a nurse but it's his anxiety showing itself, he knows and learnt to deal with that just fine on his own. He doesn't need help, only a bit of time to compose himself. It's easier said than done.

 

The knock on his door doesn't help but when there is a familiar head of hair, he calms down.

 

“Kenma”, he greets him with a relieved and honest smile, watching how the younger one shuffles over to sit down on the chair next to the bed; he would have offered him the edge but considering what happened between them, he doubted Kenma would accept and instead caused things to be awkward.

 

 

“Iwaizumi-san couldn't make it.”

 

“It's fine it's fine, come here. How is university going, how are you, did anything happen I missed?”

 

Oikawa knows that he really shouldn't talk so much at once but he is so happy to see someone that he can't help himself.

 

“I passed the exam you helped me with.... I'm fine... no?”

 

“You don't know? Oh well.. wait, did you get a new game and Kuroo was annoyed by you and kicked you out to socialise?”

 

Kenma turns his head away, taking off his jacket to busy himself, revealing a black sweater which causes Oikawa to smile; it's an old one he once got from his mother before he handed it to him on a cold day thus being the start of their shared clothes tradition.

 

“... Maybe.”

 

There is silence, the same as before but finally there is someone by his side (not that nobody had visited him, they all came at some point) and he doesn't feel alone. Eventually Oikawa reaches out to gently grab Kenma's hand, thumb moving along his palm. It calms him and Kenma allows it.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Kenma can tell. But he also learned that Oikawa was insecure about being read like this. So he does the verbal effort to give him control.

 

“Better.”

 

Oikawa learnt what to say around him, to avoid causing any concern, and it's frustrating.

 

“I thought about letting the dye grow out.”

 

“Oh why? Are you going to cut it too?”

 

“No... I guess I got tired of the blond.”

 

He doesn't believe it but as Kenma expected it calms him down, knowing that he lies. It doesn't work always but upon entering he already felt that something was wrong. The only thing he could do was giving him the feeling of being in control.

 

Another knock interrupts the peaceful moment and a nurse steps into the room; Oikawa isn't really fond of her because it feels like she knows too much about his emotions.

 

“Oh, is it time for meds?”, he asks with a cheerful smile which causes Kenma to tense and the nurse to frown.

 

“No, I was just asking to see of you need something. But as it seems your... friend is here.”

 

“Ah yes, it's Kenma! His best friend and I play on the same team. He's the cavalry.”

 

She simply nods, a smile and nod directing at Kenma before she leaves them alone. Oikawa wants to talk. About the staff and how boring it is but he doesn't know where to start. And then Kenma gently withdraws his hand.

 

 

“I should go”, Kenma mumbles; he looks pained and Oikawa wonders if he did something wrong.

 

“Oh.”

 

He tries not to sound disappointed. He doubts it's very effective.

 

“I'm glad you came”, he smiles which is easy to see trough; Kenma shuffles with his feet and averts his eyes.

 

“I tell Iwaizumi he should come."

 

“But I thought he had no time?"

 

A terrifying thought crosses his mind: He doesn't want him. Iwaizumi is tired of his best friend.

 

“No.... He just said we could talk without you running away. But you're not ready"

 

Oikawa takes a deep breath. He is right. Why can't they pretend it didn't happen? He thought they had ignored it very well over the past month... So why now?

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Kenma doesn't allow this. Maybe he is just tired of questioning everything

 

“You confessed.”

 

“I did.”

 

“And apologised.”

 

“Yes... how do you feel because of that?”

 

Kenma resists the urge to grimace. Even though its good for their relationship, asking directly how the other one feels, it reminds him of a therapist. Not to mention the bitterness in the other one's voice

 

“Happy, relieved... but also sad. That you apologised as if it was a bad thing.”

 

“I didn't mean to. You looked pained.”

 

“I thought you were joking.”

 

“I wouldn't.”

 

“I know that now.”

 

It's still difficult for Kenma to wrap his head around it, how someone like Oikawa could actually like him. But he believes the older one. That's why he came, despite of the possibility that Oikawa doesn't even want to see him.

 

“Maybe we can talk about it when I'm out”, Oikawa suggest but the words feel heavy on his tongue and a lump too thick to swallow formed.

 

“You're not going to ignore it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay. I'd like that.”

 

He squeezes his hand this time before he leaves.

 

Oikawa feels more tired than relieved.

 

(Back then he didn't mean to admit his feelings. However things had bottled up and so he blurted it out without another thought. Maybe he can get over it. So far Kenma hadn't rejected him though, so maybe there was hope. For what he couldn't tell.)

 

* * *

 

It feels good being out of the hospital. Oikawa tightens the scarf around his neck, protecting himself from the harsh wind and smiles; it's red and had been on his night stand, a present from Kenma, apparently. Or so he thought. A little note said it was just borrowed because he suspected that Oikawa forgot his. He knows him pretty well. Oikawa can't help smiling. He has a good feeling about this.

 

+

 

Oikawa didn't know when it started. When he looked at Kenma and thought about kissing him. How it would be if they were not friends but lovers. He felt guilty, unable to look at him. The worst of all: He knew that Kenma was aware that something was wrong, even if he couldn't tell exactly what it was. Oikawa is pretty sure he never would have if he hadn't confessed. They weren't living together, but being best friend with Kuroo, it was not unusual to see him at their place since the two of them life together since their second year of university. Sometimes he had the feeling that Kuroo wanted to say something but didn't want to intrude.

 

If they can't work it out for their own sake, than he tries to solve it for Kuroo.

 

 

When he comes home, Kenma is sitting on the sofa. He didn't expect him, but there is no reason to shuffle away. Oikawa smiles. Kenma is wearing one of his sweaters. As children, he and Hajime had always switched clothes, but only because their parents thought it had been cute. Now when they accidentally switch things, Iwaizumi thinks it's annoying, even though Oikawa is the one who ends up with shorter shirts. It's similar with Kenma who isn't that much smaller but whose back isn't as wide. It normally doesn't stop him from wearing his clothes. Kenma tends to buy a size bigger and so Oikawa who likes when his clothes fit tight doesn't complain.

 

(In the end only Kuroo complains because laundry is more complicated than usual.)

 

“Hey”, he greets him, a soft smile on his lips.

 

Kenma simply nods in his direction before he focuses on his game. He gives Oikawa time to go to his room, put back his clothes and organise his stuff. It feels like it doesn't end and yet it's still not enough to prepare him. He has to go at some point though. Trying to mask how nervous he is, Oikawa goes back to the living room, sitting next to Kenma.

 

 

“You're wearing my sweater”, he remarks, the first thing which comes to his mind.

 

“It warm. And calms me down.”

 

“Because it's mine?”

 

It's a bold move, but thankfully doesn't backfire and causes Kenma to look at him.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh.”

 

It does take Oikawa by surprise though and he feels his cheeks heating up. Kenma is still looking at him, so he tries to resist hiding his face in his hands. He wants to be open, even if he feels embarrassed. Unfortunately the other one doesn't make it easy for him.

 

“I missed you”, Kenma admits quietly and this time, Oikawa can't help but to cover his face and let out a shriek.

 

“Cute. You're too cute.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Oh yes, you are. And smart. Pretty. Observant.”

 

“Am not”, he replies, but it's weaker than his last protest, especially when he lowers his head to hide how embarrassed he is, cheeks aflame.

 

It gives Oikawa hope, how he doesn't inch away or curls up in himself, trying to cut himself off. But he also feels desperate, assumes that he has to make things right after everything his confession caused.

 

“Can we go back? I mean, pretend that I didn't confess? So that I can ask you out and we go on a date and there is no pressure. So you don't have to think about returning my feelings?”

 

“You still think I don't like you... that way.”

 

It's no accusation or question, only a statement. An observation. Oikawa isn't sure what he is supposed to do with that, so he is glad that Kenma continues.

 

“I'm won't forget it”, can't, is what he means, events like these always engraved in his mind, “but I'd still like to go out with you. If it's okay with you?”

 

“Yes”, Oikawa breathes out immediately, no sign of hesitation; he feels like crying out of sheer relief, but he tries to keep his composure, an old habit.

 

Kenma doesn't say anything, but he smiles at him and for Oikawa it means more than anything else.

 

* * *

 

“I give up”, Kuroo declares when he sees Kenma as he enters the room, a basket of laundry in his arms.

 

“I thought it had been worse before you've been dating, but now? Kenma, I swear, if you don't stop wearing your boyfriend's clothes when you're over, I bring the dirty stack to your home where you can wash them.”

 

“Hello to you too, Tetsu”, Oikawa calls from the kitchen, ignoring, just like Kenma, how annoyed the other one is.

 

“I'm serious, Kenma.”

 

“It's not like I know any more which one's mine and which not.”

 

“Then try to remember it.”

 

“It's such a bother tough”, Kenma complains, something Kuroo isn't considerate of after being friends with him for years, even more so when he hears Oikawa snicker in the other room.

 

“Kenma. You're wearing a galaxy themed sweater. Don't tell me it's that hard, considering all the ugly hoodies Oikawa has.”

 

“I can hear you here, Tetsu.”

 

With a last sigh, Kuroo just shakes his head, placing the basket at Kenma's feet before he goes to his room. The younger one doesn't spare the laundry a second glance, only looks up when Oikawa enters the room, pouting.

 

 

“How rude. I'm very fashionable”, he whines, hand on his hips.

 

Kenma snorts. While it's not completely false, he did have a hang to rather.... questionable shirts when anything alien or galaxy themed print was in involved. Not that it bothered Kenma. His clothes were warm and smelled like him, a reason why he started to wear them in the first place. Whenever there was not much time to meet up, he'd just wear something from him and feel at ease.

Though no article of clothing could beat the real deal.

So he stands up and walks over to Tooru whose eyes already light up before he opens his arm to embrace the younger one.

 

“Dinner first and then spending the rest of the time in bed?”, Oikawa suggest, smiling when Kenma closes his eyes and nestles up against him.

 

“There is a new series... Horror genre.”

 

Oikawa hums. Thinks about cuddling under a blanket. Watching a film in the dark. Huddled together for warmth, Just being close to each other.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

 


	8. Family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are adults now, both with a rather stable job and living together. Yet meeting each other's family was never brought up. But there is a first time for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None!

It's a family dinner. Nothing more nor less. Oikawa smiles when he says that and while Kenma knows that there is no reason to lie, he doesn't believe him. Maybe because he is Oikawa's fiancé who still hadn't meet his family and was worried what they might think of him. And this is the worst because a dinner like that isn't about him and yet being the centre of attention is all he can think of.

 

In the end Oikawa manages to calm him down, but he can't ease the overall nervousness. He tries though.

 

“How do I look?”, he asks with a cheeky grin, turning away from the mirror to present himself; Kenma feels a smile tug at his lips.

 

“Good.”

 

“You as well", Oikawa says with a softer expression, kissing his forehead before he can duck away, “Then we can go.”

 

The hotel they stay in lies in walking distance. His mother offered them a room at home but Oikawa refused. It's not just because of Kenma, to have a neutral place to draw back to but also for himself. He loves his family, he really does, just not always and especially not when he isn't in the mood for any family gathering.

 

Kenma is introduced as his boyfriend as soon as they get there. Or it's more like one of Oikawa's uncle comments that he's glad to finally see his partner. They had wondered if he was interested in dating at all and worried whether they might pressure him with their nagging. It takes a bit of weight from Kenma's chest, that they are probably not going to hate him.

 

There is a lot of talking and Kenma is glad that nothing seems to be worrisome. He is a bit overwhelmed by relatives talking to him though, asking about his age and job. Most of them are surprised but it's nothing he didn't expect. Still a bit too much when they eat at the table and Kenma can't leave. Realising it, Oikawa takes his hand under the table and squeezes it. It's calming and Kenma only lets go when one of the younger children present leans over to them. When she directs her question at him he wishes he hadn't let go though, caught off-guard.

 

“Are you going to marry him?”

 

Maybe it's because it comes from one of his cousins' children and how innocent it sounds but maybe it's just because they have the attention of the table on them. That she is waiting for an answer doesn't make it better, but Kenma can't bring himself for one. Tooru to the rescue.

 

“Did your mother tell you to ask that just to know if I finally settle down?”, she blushes a bit but doesn't nod and it's enough answer for him.

 

“Mother!”

 

She just laughs.

 

“I'm sorry Tooru”, she says and Kenma can tell who he got his smile from, “you can't blame a curious mother, can you?”

 

“No, but a noisy one.”

 

“Words words words. So?”

 

Tooru sighs. Kenma knows him so he can see that he tries to act dramatically. His parents seem to as well but they humour him by not pointing it out. It seems to be a family thing. However when his glance shifts to Kenma, there is no playfulness but a serious question. Kenma understands without him voicing it. After a moment of hesitation, he nods.

 

“Well, I guess since you were asking. We actually are already engaged.”

 

Kenma isn't sure what he should have expected, but when his mother smiles at them, he realises that concern is none.

 

“That's wonderful. When were you going to tell us?”

 

There is a moment of hesitation and Kenma doesn't want them to know how often they had sat at the kitchen table and talked about it, so he tries to avoid any possible painful moment by interfering.

 

“He wanted to send a card after the wedding.”

 

“Tooru”, his mother says with disbelief, just at the same time Oikawa utters a betrayed “Kenma.”

 

“I hope you at least send it after your honeymoon. I don't want to get the card and then wait at least a week until we get in contact”, his father says calmly.

 

“Two weeks. I certainly won't take less”, Oikawa informs them.

 

“And no celebration?”

 

“Probably not. Haven't decided yet. We don't want it too big. I'm happy enough just being with him.”

 

It's the truth, even if Oikawa would like to marry in a traditional way, like his parents had. Certainly what he would prefer, but in the end he is just happy that he can marry him in the first place.

 

“Look what you did now”, one of his aunt says.

 

Confused, Oikawa looks to the side, wondering if he caused him to be annoyed by talking so openly. He didn't. He kind of embarrassed him though, judging by the view of a flustered Kenma.

 

“Ah, sorry.”

 

(Thankfully, his father changes the topic and leaves the by now two blushing young men to their own thoughts.)

 

* * *

 

With a sigh, Oikawa flops down on the hotel mattress. He feels tired and drained. There is a nudge at his feet, Kenma trying to tell him that he shouldn't fall asleep in his clothes. It requires some effort but he manages to lift himself up again and at least wash his face after he took off his clothes.

 

They have two beds, but since Kenma moved over to lie in the one he claimed for himself, he joins him. Tooru is always cold so Kenma doesn't mind sleeping close especially with a warm blanket around them. Oikawa is ready to fall asleep like this, arm wrapped around Kenma, but there is a last question which won't let Kenma sleep.

 

“Did you mean it? Being happy any way?”

 

“Why shouldn't I?”

 

He hates it when he returns a question with a question but with Tooru it meant that he was insecure and so Kenma didn't point it out.

 

“Because you love the idea of a big celebration.”

 

“I do. But having you standing uncomfortable in front of the crowd is not the purpose. It should be our happy day.”

 

Kenma isn't too sure anymore. He wonders if he would even be aware of the other people with Tooru in front of him. Seeing him smile and tears in his eyes. Blushing even maybe. Because of him, because of happy he is. It's a sappy thought and Kenma doesn't want to admit it. He just hints at it vaguely.

 

“I wouldn't mind trying it.”

 

Oikawa smiles. Kenma isn't sure if the other understood it. Maybe he is just tired.

 

“I'd like that.”

 

He nuzzles his cheek.

 

“Maybe we should talk about this later again”, Tooru says and Kenma can't find the right words to reply before he hears his soft and steady breathing; he fell asleep. 

 

"Me too. I'm happy enough just being with him", Kenma admits in the quiet, before he closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep as well.

  
  


 

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll write a wedding day story ... when I have time or motivation to really research how a traditional Japanese wedding works... or just a wedding at all.


	9. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't help that the distance between them seems to shrink. Kenma tries to avoid thinking about it, as if not acknowledging what seems to grow between them makes it less real. 
> 
> A phone call changes things though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe that I wrote this, but it's not bad, so I add it to this collection. Hope you enjoy reading it. It's not explicit, but does contain sexual themes so I guess a warning is required
> 
> Warning: M-rated chapter, a kind-of-but-not-really-explicit-sort-of phone sex story

Kenma hates sex dreams. Mostly because they make him feel guilty, no matter the person it involves. Thankfully he doesn't have them often. But when he wakes up in the middle of the night, the image of Oikawa fresh in his mind, he wants to crawl under his bed and never come out. He had looked so good and when Kenma closes his eyes it's not difficult to continue the dream, fantasising how it could have went. Instead, he turns around and buries his head in the pillow.

  
  


“This”, Kenma mutters, “is stupid.”

  
  


Damn Kuroo for bringing him to an university game just to watch the team which Oikawa had joined. Not that it was a bad match, rather fascinating actually. Oikawa was a completely different setter, not that Kenma would try to play like him (not that he could). It seemed like a lot of work and just the mere thought of working out like he must have to achieve this level makes him want to lie down for a week-long nap.

  
  


And damn himself for running into Oikawa after the game at the vending machines and not immediately running away. Because of course he somehow grabs the older one's attention by not trying to stand out which is even worse when Kuroo shows up and is recognised.

  
  


“Nekoma? I saw you play against Karasuno.”

  
  


But most importantly damn Kuroo for blurting out a “yeah, lost like you had” which earned them a tight smile and and a look which could kill. His friend hadn't seemed fazed, gave Oikawa his number if he needed to be shown around “after all we losers should help each other out” and tugged Kenma along.

  
  


The worst is that somehow they do end up getting along and despite of attending different universities and majors, have enough time to talk and meet up. Which brings him in contact more than Kenma would have liked.

  
  


He had told Taketora about it, but he had just laughed.

  
  


“To think that someone can get you to feel like this”, he had said without really explaining what _this_ was.

  
  


He seemed really amused about it, as if he knew something about Kenma he didn't realise himself yet and as irritating as this might have been, he gave him this victory.

 

However slowly he begins to understand, even if it's with a hand down his pants while he thinks about Oikawa's intense look.

 

It doesn't help that the distance between them seems to shrink. Kenma tries to avoid thinking about it, as if not acknowledging what seems to grow between them makes it less real.

  
  


A phone call changes things though.

  
  


“I just needed someone to talk”, Oikawa says and Kenma blinks in the dark of the room, looking at the clock to realise that the apology which came before that was because of the hour.

  
  


“Kuroo said you tend to play really late when a new game is released. My nephew got this new JRPG, so I assumed you would, too.”

  
  


“Don't you have a girlfriend to bother?”

  
  


“Ah, hadn't one since ages. What about you, Kozume? You're cute enough”

  
  


His 'it's Kenma' gets stuck in his throat. He had trouble telling when Oikawa was flirting, teasing or telling the truth, but somehow just now he sounded rather honest. It doesn't help his feelings that his silence gets interpreted the right way – it frustrates him because Oikawa shouldn't be this good at reading him.

  
  


“This was too direct, wasn't it? Sorry.”

  
  


“Just not interested.”

  
  


“A pity. I would date you.”

  
  


“No, you wouldn't.”

  
  


He didn't like where this was going. Thankfully Oikawa doesn't continue, though the short silence makes Kenma uncomfortable enough.

  
  


“I don't like my team.”

  
  


Kenma needs a second to realise the change of topics. Is this what he needed to talk about? How he doesn't get along. It seems weird, considering how good Oikawa is.

  
  


“It's not difficult to adjust and play with them”, he elaborates without being aware of Kenma's thoughts, “I simply do not like them.”

  
  


He wonders what Kuroo would say. Probably suggest that he simply misses his team back at Seijou and just needs some time to get used to it. It's what everyone would assume. Maybe this is why he asked him, and not everyone else. For a different perspective.

  
  


“Maybe change what they think?”

  
  


“Manipulating my own teammates? Scandalous.”

  
  


“You could pull it off.”

  
  


Oikawa laughs.

  
  


“Not without someone realising halfway trough the school year. And then things will get even worse. But I'll take this as a compliment. Thank you, this thought will cheer me up when I want to throw up.”

  
  


Kenma doesn't know what he should say – he didn't really do anything.

  
  


“Now that we're so honest”, Oikawa suddenly says, a shift in the mood, “is it just me or are you avoiding me? Or more importantly look away when I look at you? Don't you like my attention? Some would kill for it, you know.”

  
  


This spells trap. In big neon letters. Kenma should hang up. Sometimes he forgets how terrible Oikawa can be. But it also sounds like a game he might want to play a bit longer.

  
  


“Isn't it you who thrives on praises and attention?”, he replies softly, earning himself an amused laugh.

  
  


“Who doesn't? Though I admit that sweet words are always appreciated. Especially from people like you who don't fall for my charms right away.”

  
  


“Who said I didn't?”, Kenma says quietly, “you are good at what you do... and handsome.”

  
  


“Careful, Kenma, or I might get the wrong idea.”

  
  


The younger one just hums. This sounds like a border he isn't sure they should cross today. But Oikawa's warning didn't sound like he wanted to reprimand him but more like a 'if you cross this line I'm not sure we can pretend it didn't happen'. So far it's what he prefers, acting like anything embarrassing hadn't taken place. It helps to face people again.

  
  


“What, you going to punish me?”

  
  


He hears him take a deep breath and the short moment of triumph (it felt always good to catch him off guard) is gone when Oikawa doesn't respond.

  
  


“Tooru?”

  
  


“Shit, you really got me. I don't know how I can meet you the next time and not jump on you.”

  
  


“I would punch you”, he says out of reflex; it's the truth but he didn't want to say it.

  
  


“I know, shit, okay, listen, I just wanted to – fuck, Kenma, this was not supposed to – are you alone right now?”

  
  


Whatever would happen next depended on his answer. He should probably consider it more because of this, but the “Yes” slips out before he can stop it.

  
  


“Good. Then be honest – are you as hard as I am right now?”

  
  


Kenma feels the heat rising to his cheeks. He isn't, not really, but he couldn't deny the possibility with Oikawa on the phone. Or would be if the other one wasn't muttering some nonsense. About lingering gazes and uncertainty. About consent and quiet voices.

  
  


“Tooru, you did really well the last time you played”, Kenma interrupts him, stops there though, unsure how to continue right away.

  
  


He isn't really good at this. The fact that Oikawa remains silent doesn't help and he almost regrets saying it. But he wants to try this out if he managed it so far and maybe over the phone it's not as difficult as it would be face-to-face. So he takes a deep breath.

  
  


“You did really really well, Tooru.”

  
  


“Are you trying to –”

  
  


“Shut up or I'll hang up.”

  
  


“You won't. You like it when I talk.”

  
  


He must have found his confidence again, if the change in his voice is anything to go by. Kenma feels himself shudder. There is no need to lie or remain silent.

  
  


“I do.”

  
  


“Good. Though I don't like talking during sex and right now I really want to fuck you.”

  
  


Kenma pulls his legs up. Exhaling a deep breath. Who allowed him to say such things? It's not really sinking in yet that it's him of all the people he talks about like this. The other's tend to joke how shameless he is – with Oikawa denying indignantly – but it still comes as a surprise.

  
  


“Too much?”, Oikawa wants to know softly; for him it's probably new as well, wondering how far he actually can go, stopping to make sure that he isn't going too fast

  
  


“Not sure.”

  
  


“Tell me something? Just want to hear your voice. You can hang up whenever you want to. As soon as you feel uncomfortable.”

  
  


Kenma takes another deep breath, a moment to brace himself, and talks.

  
  


He isn't sure what exactly would turn him on, so he mentions how good Oikawa looks when he plays. How he sees his hands when he spins the ball, hinting what slender fingers might be able to do. How weak his gaze makes him, shudders when he makes consecutive ace services. Oikawa doesn't complain, just hums and sighs, so he probably does the right thing. The mere thought of what he's doing causes Kenma's cheeks to redden. It doesn't feel real. But when the other one's breathing gets heavier and he eventually is completely silent, it sinks in that Oikawa Tooru indeed jerked himself off to the sound of his voice. It stuns Kenma into silence.

  
  


“Kozume?”

  
  


Kenma takes his phone away from his ear, looks at it as if it could explain to him what the hell just happened. Obviously it doesn't and in the end, Kenma hangs up. Out of embarrassment though. There is no way he could have survived the awkward small talk afterwards. Oikawa will probably not let him live this down. Maybe pout. Say something like how he wasn't able to return the favour. But he won't be angry and this is all he needs to relax.

  
  


His phone vibrates, but it's not a call, just a message.

  
  


_'sorry didnt mean to vent this way but thank you... maybe we can talk about it tmrw?'_

  
  


Kenma stares at the message for a few seconds. He knew that he can't avoid it when he crossed a certain line, but it still takes him a moment to reply.

  
  


_'okay'_

  
  


_'!!! good night sleep well !!!'_

  
  


Kenma puts his phone aside, lying back down and looking at the ceiling. Great, now he can't get him out of his head. He sighs. Looks like it's his turn now after all if he wants to get his mind to rest. It wouldn't be the first time that he did this, besides it's less embarrassing when Oikawa doesn't listen.

  
  


(Though as it seemed, the chance that his dreams involving Oikawa might become reality isn't so slim and somehow it makes him feel giddy.)

 


	10. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes he has the urge to tell him that. “Stop looking, there is nothing”, he'd like to say, not just because he hated to have his attention on him. Kenma learnt that being interesting to Oikawa doesn't have to be a good thing. In the best case, he lost interest while in the worst he'd crush him (he doesn't seem to lose the curiosity but doesn't move a finger to take him apart).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my last OiKen, but the last one for this collection!
> 
> Warning: implied alcohol use

Oikawa didn't ask questions very often. He got used to him being Kuroo's quiet addition, got used to the young man who'd wait for his best friend after practise. Or so it seemed. His eyes gave him away, searching for something Kenma isn't quiet sure he can give, fearing that he sees something in him which just simply isn't there.

 

Sometimes he has the urge to tell him that. “Stop looking, there is nothing”, he'd like to say, not just because he hated to have his attention on him. Kenma learnt that being interesting to Oikawa doesn't have to be a good thing. In the best case, he lost interest while in the worst he'd crush him (he doesn't seem to lose the curiosity but doesn't move a finger to take him apart).

 

“You know”, Oikawa says – Kenma wrinkles his nose, smelling the alcohol -, leaning into his space, “ it's nice that you honour me with your thoughts, but I wish you'd say something once in a while.”

 

Kenma doesn't have the chance to ask what he is talking about. Oikawa falls asleep immediately and leaves Kenma with the task to decide on his fate; Kuroo was out like a light as well and he didn't feel like carrying him to his bed alone. Maybe he could drag him by his feet. As tempting as it was, he gets a blanket and throws it over him instead.

 

“I didn't molest you, did I?”, Oikawa wants to know three days later, catching Kenma off-guard.

 

“You're avoiding me”, he explains himself when he sees Kenma's expression, “more than usual. So I was wondering whether I came too close. Drank a bit too much, had a massive headache as a reminder. Happens since I actually rarely drink.”

 

“You want me to talk more”, Kenma says quietly, instead of blurting out a 'serves you right' he might have deserved to hear but in the end wasn't worth to cause an argument for.

 

“Oh. Yeah. We should. Why not.”

 

“There is nothing to talk about.”

 

Nothing interesting.

 

“I don't think so. But if you don't want to.”

 

Oikawa tries to sound nonchalant, as if it wasn't bothering him. Kenma can see trough it. It makes him restless. If it had been anyone else, Kenma was sure they might have attempted to make him feel guilty. With an act of feigned offence. Oikawa doesn't and yet it makes him feel even more guilty than he'd like to admit.

Kenma hates it, the urge to reach out by offering to visit a near café. To get involved. He doesn't want to (doesn't want to disappoint) and yet he looks at Oikawa, shortly, before lowering his gaze again. A mistake. He feels Oikawa's hand brushing his shoulder, just a short touch to get his attention.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you.”

 

“I believe you”, is all Kenma manages to say in response.

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

It's an relief to see that some small words could be reassuring. But it's a bit tense after that between them and even Kuroo seems to realise that. He doesn't say anything though. Kenma is glad. He doesn't want to explain himself. Even when he asks for Oikawa's number. He appreciates that despite the obvious curiosity, Kuroo doesn't ask and hands it over.

 

He sends him a picture of a cat. Starting conversations is hard. Though Oikawa seems to be good in this and he replies with exclamations of how cute it is, accompanied my emojis. Eventually they talk about a lot of things, university (Oikawa is almost done) and video games (Oikawa doesn't play much but a few games) and family (Tooru is surprisingly open about it).

 

And not so suddenly Kenma feels warm when he has to think about him, smiles when he sees incoming messages. It scares him a bit. No, a lot. He can't remember the last time he had felt this strongly for someone else. He isn't the only one. Though in comparison to him, Oikawa addresses it, like he had when Kenma had avoided him. It's admirable, in some ways, but also exhausting.

 

“I need you to tell me if I'm interpreting things wrongly or if there is the possibility that – if I ask you out on a date – you'll say yes?”

 

He seems not as confident as he probably wants to. Kenma doesn't mind – doesn't even realise completely considering how nervous he feels himself.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“'I'm taking it the wrong way'- maybe or 'you''ll say yes'-maybe?”

 

Kenma tries to look him in the eyes, but he is too aware of everything at once. It's weird but he doesn't feel the urge to leave, even if it was an option right now, the easiest. But on rare occasions he had enough courage to battle boss monsters. And in the end, wasn't it always the best feeling when he got over with it?

 

“Maybe I'm just confusing these feelings because you've always seen me... But it's not like I'm against going out with you.”

 

Maybe it's you who's confusing this, interpreting your own feelings the wrong way, getting tired of me soon. It sound like an accusation though, and he doesn't want Oikawa to believe he did something wrong.

 

“Kenma? Will you go out with me?”, Oikawa wants to know, doesn't hesitate now that Kenma had given him permission; as if he wasn't aware what he implied – no, as if he didn't care.

 

“Yes.”

 

And maybe, the smile Kenma receives, causing the corner of his own lips to twitch, was a good omen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I'm happy about the hits, kudos, bookmarks and especially comments this story received, despite of it being about a rare pair. I'll hope that in the future, I can provide you guys with more - longer - Oiken stories! [sweats nervously] And then actually more established relationship stories instead of all these getting together ones...


End file.
